


I'm Fine

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Punk Jack, Sickfic, nerd hiccup, punk/nerd AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack caught a cold and is being stubborn when Hiccup tries to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine

"Oh come on! It’s nothing. Just a fever. I don’t need you to baby me."

The stubborn teen crossed his arms and glared at Hiccup as best as he could with his slightly unfocused eyes. Jack’s flushed cheeks didn’t help make this impressive at all.

"A fever is a symptom, Jack, not an illness. So no, you don’t have just a fever."

"I’m fine," Jack said. He coughed immediately after.

 

"See? You’re sick. Maybe if you actually dressed a bit more before going outside. It’s almost winter."

"I’m fine. Just dust in my throat."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed. As much as he loved Jack, he could be frustrating to deal with at times like this. Hiccup had never been a master of social interactions to start with. He spotted Jack rubbing his bare arms from the corner of his eyes. The teen stopped the moment he looked at him. Hiccup opened a drawer and pulled out an oversized turtleneck. He held it out to Jack, who stared like it would bite him.

"Alright, look. You’re gonna wear this and we’re gonna lie down and watch a movie together instead of going out, how does that sounds?"

Jack tentatively picked the sweater and inspected it. Hiccup waited as his boyfriend considered his options. With a sigh that ended in another cough, Jack pulled the green shirt over his head. He held his arms out for Hiccup to get a better view.

"How do I look."

Hiccup covered his laugh with a cough and took off his glasses to clean them with his shirt while he composed himself. The green turtleneck fitted Jack better in size, but not so much in look. A bit too… nerdy. With his whited-dyed punk hair and piercings and the useless hanging belt poking out of it, he looked a mix of ridiculous and adorable.

"You look fine. No one’s going to see you anyway. Now get on the bed while I start this."

The mattress creaked behind him while he picked a DVD. He threw a glance behind him. Jack sat with his back against the wall, his eyes half-closed, his cheeks flushed and his arms wrapped around himself. Better choose a movie they had already seen. Something not too loud and without flashy explosions.

On his way to join Jack on the bed, he grabbed a fluffy blanket from the back of a chair and threw it over the other teen. Jack weakly tried to push it away.

"I don’t need a blanket. I’m fine; stop babying me."

"I want a blanket."

"Fine."

Jack may say he didn’t need it, but he had no problem cuddling under the blanket once Hiccup joined him there. Hiccup wrapped the two of them in a fluffy cocoon and Jack sighed and leaned his cheek against his boyfriend’s hair.

"Comfortable?" Hiccup asked him.

Jack just hummed in reply. He nuzzled Hiccup’s hair before whispering into his ear.

"Say, Hiccup…"

"Yeah?"

"If you’re gonna wrap me in fluffy things and keep me from doing anything just because of a little cold… can I at least have some hot cocoa?"


End file.
